Sparks Fly
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: A rewrite of my old L4D "Nick & Natalie". When our L4D2 survivors meet the 4 Jacksonville survivors, Nick is almost immediately drawn to Natalie. Sparks Fly in the amidst of the apocalypse! Nick/OC.
1. Intro

Hey there, beautiful people :) Ashleigh148 here. This is a remake of my old Left 4 Dead fan-fiction which never finished. I deleted it form the website a few days ago, hoping to re-write it. It was named "Nick & Natalie". Don't get me wrong: I never abandon my work. The problem was, I had lost interest in the fan-fic for some reason. So I decided to redo it, since I've really improved in my writing. I apologise to those who have favourite or put this story on alert :/ Don't shoot me.

* * *

Anyways, I come today with the first chapter: an intro. I'm going to give you a simple background on my 4 original characters from Jacksonville, Florida. I give you: Natalie, Joel, Richard and Andrew.

* * *

**Natalie (Nat)  
African- American female  
Age: 30  
Occupation: Lounge Singer**  
**Features: Brown eyes, long dark chocolate hair (braided)**  
**Outfit: Button-up half-sleeve dark navy blouse with black jeans**  
**Weapons of Mass Destruction: Axe, Magnum, Auto-shotgun**  
**Personality: Kind-hearted, loving and compassionate. However, due to an ugly divorce, she has become rather hostile and angry, thus promoting her to visit the gun range to let go of the rage inside of her.**

**Joel****  
Caucasian male  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Fire-fighter  
Features: Blue eyes, blonde hair, well-built  
Outfit: Black shirt with blue jeans  
Weapons of Mass Destruction: Magnum, Sub-machine gun  
Personality: Gentle and benevolent man who just enjoys life and can never be away from his fire-fighting friends.**

**Richard  
Caucasian male  
Age: 40  
Occupation: Physics Teacher  
Features: Bald, blue-grey eyes  
Outfit: Blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a yellow tie  
Weapons of Mass Destruction: Golf club, Assault Rifle, AK47  
Personality: His bitter attitude was as a result of 2 ex-wives and a lousy job (according to him). Picks on Natalie for a reason. He is a loud-mouth but a damn good shot nonetheless. Killing zombies is his new job now.**

**Andrew (Andy)  
African-American male  
Age: 24  
Occupation: Unemployed (Searching for job)  
Features: Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair  
Outfit: Long-sleeved black leather jacket  
Weapons of Mass Destruction: Hunting Rifle  
Personality: Just a young kid trying to survive in this world. He is a upright man and also fun-loving. Killing zombies is now a habit for him and he takes pleasure in it.**

* * *

**Summary: The 4 residents of Jacksonville head out to Texas in hopes of getting out of this nightmare. They have to pass through Savannah, Georgia for it though and run into the 4 survivors of Savannah. Natalie and Nick meet each other for the first time, both with similar marriage problems. Soon, sparks fly in the midst of the apocalypse.**

* * *

Nick and Natalie's relationship is heavily inspired by Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly". Do listen to the song ;) Alright. I'll put up the first chapter soon, when I can get it redone :)


	2. The Jacksonville Survivors

**Left 4 Dead – Nick and Natalie – "Sparks Fly "**

* * *

**Location: Jacksonville, Florida**

Natalie gripped the axe closer to her chest. She breathed in the cold and evil air around her without much choice. The night surrounded her and she felt more alone than before. All she wanted was to get a car and drive out of this place. She heard that Texas, Nevada was safe, so she decided to head there. If only she would get a workable car.

She was also annoyed by the fact that her navy-blue button-up blouse was getting ruined. It was her favourite and it was splotched with blood and dirt.

She walked past the fire department and found a car parked in front of it. There was no one in it. She peeped in in hopes of the keys still in the ignition.

Nope.

"Great…" She mumbled. She turned around and was face to face with a zombie!

"No!" She screamed, and pushed it away with all her strength. She swung her axe like a batter and decapitated it. She exhaled, realizing it was a close call.

"Hey, you!" She heard the voice and a whistle. "Hey, Sweetheart! You with the braids!"

Natalie looked up at the fire department she had been passing. There was someone looking out of the second story window.

"Have you been bit?" He asked.

"No, pal! I'm just trying to get out of Jacksonville!" She assured.

"Wait down there! I'm coming out!" He disappeared from the window.

The front doors opened. The young man was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. He had baby-blue eyes, blonde hair and was he was well-built for his age. He hand a magnum in hand. "Man, you have no idea how good it is to see a living, breathing, human being!"

"Same here. How long have you camped out here?" She asked.

"A few days. I thought that help would be coming and that I could gather some other survivors. Guess that's not the case anymore. I was thinking about heading to Texas." He explained.

"I was too. But I'm pretty much dead without a car."

"How about a fire truck?" He offered.

"Good enough. My name's Natalie." She held out her hand.

He shook it. "I'm Joel. I work here. Well… used to." He sighed. "C'mon. Let's go inside and get you a weapon."

Joel led her inside the fire department. They stood outside a fire truck. "Here it is." He opened up the passenger door and handed her Magnum. "Can you handle a gun?"

She accepted the weapon. "I've spent time in a gun range."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't… look like someone who would hang out at a gun range."

"The result of a messy divorce." She sighed. "So, ready to leave?"

* * *

Half an hour later, they stopped in front of a high school. The signs 'SOS' and 'ALIVE' were written all over.

Natalie looked at Joel. "Should we help them?"

"Yeah. If there are survivors, we should help them." He agreed.

Armed, they walked into the high school. Posters and banners were torn and all over the floor, as were papers. There was blood on the walls.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here?" Natalie called out.

"Helloooo! We're not dead!" Joel called out.

"Hold it!" She stopped him. "You hear that?"

They heard footsteps getting louder… and closer.

"Who's there?" Asked a strong, male voice.

2 men emerged from the shadows. One man was bald, wearing a blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a yellow tie. The other was a much younger man, wearing a long-sleeved black leather jacket.

The young man held a pistol in his hands. "You guys are human?"

"Uh, DUH! Didn't you hear us?" Joel asked.

"Can't trust anybody now that it involves eatin' each other." The bald man wielded a golf club.

"We're _not_ infected, alright? Trust us!" Natalie pursued them.

He lowered the club. "Okay." He was still a little unsure. "Sorry about that. I'm Richard, by the way. I work here."

"I'm Andrew. You can call me Andy." The young man spoke. "How come you guys are here?"

"We saw the signs. We decided to take a chance." Natalie said.

"Ah HA!" Andy exclaimed. "I knew it! I KNEW those signs would work!" He said happily to Richard, who didn't care. "So do you guys have a car we can escape in?"

"We came in my fire truck." Joel said.

Richard clapped once in approval. "Great! Andy, pack your shit. We're leavin' this dump."

"The more the merrier!" Natalie welcomed them.

Joel drove the truck with Richard in the passenger seat. Natalie and Andy were in the back.

"So," Andy started out, trying to make a conversation with her. "What's your story?"

"Well, I was a lounge singer. I just went through a divorce with a cheating husband who lost all my money." She explained.

"What, he did?"

She nodded. "Yep. But even though he put me through so much pain, I'd give anything to know if he's okay."

He nodded. "It's natural to feel like that. I understand."

She smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, I was searching for a job. I was living with my girlfriend, until I… blew her head off." He sadly explained.

Natalie gaped. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Andy. But hey, you didn't let her suffer. Remember that. You did the right thing."

He managed to smile. "Thanks, Nat."

She smiled. "No problem, Kid. I'll always be here, killing zombies if you need me."

He laughed, and as did she.


	3. The Lounge Singer and the ConMan

**Left 4 Dead – Nick and Natalie – "Sparks Fly "**

* * *

**Location: Rayford, Georgia**

It had been several hours, and the group had reached Rayford, Georgia. The city was silent as a church mouse. The only thing they heard was the moan, groans, growls of the Infected.

Natalie and Andy were riding in the back of Joel's fire truck, when they felt it slow down to a stop. They both exited the vehicle and saw that Richard and Joel were already outside.

"What's the holdup?" Andy asked.

"Lemme ask you this, kid: what's worse than living in a zombie apocalypse?" Richard asked.

"Living in a zombie apocalypse _without _gas for their escape vehicle?" Natalie said, massaged her forehead.

"Yep." Joel admitted.

"Just great. What do we do?" She asked.

"Well, I suggest we keep moving and see if we can find a car to continue on." Joel said. Nobody else could argue. It was pretty much the only plan they had.

They walked along the streets. Cars had been overturned, stores had been destroyed… it was no different from Jacksonville.

_Growl…_

"Shh!" hushed Andy. "I hear of them hooded-bitches!"

"Hunter was what they called it." Joel said. "Keep your eyes peeled.

_RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"Oh the- AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!" Richard tried to fight of the Hunter. Its claws hadn't touched him yet.

Natalie swung her axe at the Hunter and killed it with a single bow to the head. She turned her attention to Richard and held out her hand. "I believe the man said to keep your eyes peeled."

Richard took her hand and got up. "Whatever. Thanks."

"Whatever. You're welcome."

Suddenly, the moans and howls rang in the air. It was an incoming attack!

"Aw crap! Run! Just run, you guys!" Joel yelled.

They ran of their lives, unsure of where they were even going. They just continued to head down the street while they shot anything that was in their way. They even took out of the zombies that were chasing them.

"Shit!" Natalie cursed. "I'm out!" She threw her Magnum away.

"Me too! Now what?" Andy asked as they ran.

"HEY! YOU FOUR!" They looked forward. In front of them, was a lone man in a white suit. "Get over here! I've got you covered!" So saying, he threw a pipe bomb over their heads.

The zombie crowded around the ticking homemade explosive.

**KABOOM!**

The somewhat close encounter with the bomb caused the four of them to fall forward and face first onto the ground.

"Holy… crap!" Andy grunted, getting onto his feet.

Natalie pushed herself of the ground and coughed. A hand held out in front of her. She looked up to see the man in white suit. He had a stunning set of green eyes.

"Need a hand, sweetheart?" He smiled, still holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand and he lifted her onto her feet. "Thank you! That was amazing!"

"Not a problem." He was carrying a sub machine gun. "What are the four of you doing here?" 3 others came up from behind him.

"We're from Jacksonville. Heading to Texas." Natalie said. "You four?"

"We're heading to New Orleans." The tall African-American man answered.

"That's about the same way, isn't it?" Joel asked.

"More or else." He said. "Come with us. We're holding up at a house until the morning."

* * *

The four new people led them to a house which was still in good condition. Inside, there was quite an impressive set of ammunition and weapons.

"So, y'all got names?" The tall man asked.

"Name's Richard."

"Joel."

"My name's Andrew. Call me Andy."

"I'm Natalie. Call me Nat."

"'Natalie', huh?" Nick called out.

She turned to the man in the blue t-shirt and white shirt, who had just saved their lives. "Yep. That's me."

"Wow. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smiled.

She blushed. "Why, thank you!" She held out her hand. "I don't think I got your name, Sir."

"You didn't. The name's Nick." He shook her hand.

"Nick… suits you." She smiled.

Richard was about to lose his lunch. "How 'bout you three?"

"People just call me Coach." Said the tall man.

"I'm Ellis." The younger man spoke in a southern accent.

"Name's Rochelle." She was the lone female.

"Okay, folks. We're gonna help you out here. We've got a vehicle, but it's a two-seater." Coach started out.

"Two seats? But there's 4 of you…? Natalie said.

"Don't ask…" Nick dreaded to even speak about it.

"We're holding out here until the morning. We're gonna help y'all find a car then so you guys can get of here." Coach said.

"Wow. You guys would do that for us? We all just met!" Andy said.

"We're just like you, Sweetie: trying to survive in this world." Rochelle said with a smile. "Besides, we need to get more ammo and food, anyways. We might as well help you guys out along the way."

"We really appreciate this." Joel said.

"Not a problem." Nick said and pointed to the corner. "Help yourselves to the guns. You guys look like you need it."

"That is so generous! Thank you, Nicolas!" Natalie thanked.

"I call the AK-47." Joel said.

"The HELL you are!" Richard yelled.

* * *

An hour later, everybody had gone to sleep, but Nick volunteered to stay awake as the guard. He held the AK-47 in his arms and started out the window, watching the full moon.

Natalie opened one eye and saw Nick sitting in the corner. She got up from the floor and walked up to him. "What are you doing awake?" She asked sweetly.

He turned to the sound of her voice. "Keepin' guard. Dirty job, but someone's gotta do it. How about you? Can't sleep?"

"Not really." She admitted.

"Care to join me?" Nick invited.

She smiled once again. "Okay." She sat down in front of him.

"So, what's your story?" He asked.

She looked at him. "You really wanna know?"

"Well, I figured since our groups are together now and we're the only ones awake."

"Good point." She said. "Well, I'm a lounge singer. Was married then got divorced." She said bitterly.

"Sorry to hear that." He said compassionately. "Can I ask why?"

"Why not? He was a con-man. He cheated on me, stole all my money… There wasn't a time where I wouldn't find money missing or the smell of cheap perfume or lipstick smudges _or_ bruises on him." She explained.

_Dude was a con-man? Aw shit. This ain't gonna work out if she finds out…_ "That's terrible."

"Yeah… I would visit the gun range to let off some steam. That's why I'm good with a handgun."

"That _does_ explain it. You don't look like a woman who would spend time with guns."

She giggled.

"Any kids?" He asked.

She shook her head. "How about yourself?"

"Nah… I was married but it didn't work out. She was a total bitch to me." He said bitterly.

"Ouch." Natalie could felt the resentment. "What about your job?"

Nick paused for a second. "Uh… I worked at Las Vagas."

"Blackjack dealer?" She guessed.

"And occasional bartender." He added, feeling a little confident.

"Ah…" She said. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

_She's on to me. I'm f*cked. _"Uh…"

She giggled. "What's your _real _job?"

"You wouldn't like it."

"You were a con-man?"

Nick looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Figures. Don't get me wrong, but you gave me that vibe the moment we met."

"And yet you're here." He said.

"Guess I just wanted a little company." She said. "So, did you really work as a bartender or a blackjack dealer at first?"

"Mostly it was blackjack dealer. Then I drifted from city to city, found back-alley card games to cheat in… the usual stuff." He said.

"Right… the 'usual'…" She looked away.

"Okay, fine! And there have been some women along the way…" He admitted. "Needless to say, I'm no different from your husband."

"At least you have the guts to admit. He was a spineless Jockey!" She said.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem, Nicolas." She paused. "Or would you prefer me to call you Nick?"

"Tell you what, as long as it's you? You can call me anything you want. I'll answer." He smiled.

She smiled back. "You keep this up and I might just start liking you, Nicolas."


	4. Can't Let You Get Away

**Left 4 Dead – Nick and Natalie – "Sparks Fly "**

* * *

**Location: Rayford, Georgia  
In the house  
The Next Morning**

Nick opened his eyes to the morning sunlight that had seeped through the window. He realized that he had fallen asleep while on guard duty. He was talking to Natalie last night. They were talking about a lot of stuff. Both of them had revealed a lot about their past and lives.

Nick felt something on his left shoulder. He looked but only to find Natalie rested her head on his shoulder, sound asleep. He recalled last night: he liked this woman, but he wondered if he was _allowed _to like her, given the circumstances they were all in right now. She was cute, funny, knew how to handle a gun and she actually heard Nick out: something that most women wouldn't do for an ex-con like himself.

So why would she continue to talk to him even after knowing that he was an ex-con like her ex-husband? Was because they were living in a Zombie Apocalypse and that there was nothing to lose? After all, he was no different from her ex-husband.

She probably didn't care, since the world was going to hell.

Thing is, he was starting to like her, even though it's only been 12 hours since they met. It _was_ certainly enchanting to meet her though. She was beautiful, but she wouldn't fall in love with a man like Nick.

He was hard to like.

* * *

A little later, the 8 survivors crowded around a dining table further in the house. They were discussing about the plan to get a working car for the Jacksonville folks. Coach suggested at 2 from their group and two from Jacksonville's group were to set out to find a workable car. They were fine with it.

Nick and Ellis volunteered, as did Natalie and Richard. Arming themselves, they left the house, instructing the rest to shut the doors until they would return.

As they walked along the streets inspecting very car, Nick stopped Natalie for a little while.

"Nat?" He called out for her.

She was looking into a car. She popped her head out of it. "Yes?"

He pulled a Magnum out of his holster and handed it to her. "The baby blue-eyed blondie on your team told me you handle Magnums?"

She smiled. "You mean Joel, and yes: I do." She accepted the weapon. "Thank you, Nicolas."

"Anytime, Sweetie. Now let's find you your car." He smiled back.

They spent most of the afternoon looking for a working vehicle but to no avail. Richard's complaining was not helping, but only annoying Natalie.

"Richard? You've led a very sad life, haven't you?" She asked, completed irritated.

"Don't mean to be a complainer, Nat, but we're stuck in this dead world without a car!" He yelled. "I don't see things getting better? Do you?"

"No. All I see is that we have 2 lovely people with us right now who are risking their own lives to help us find a car so that we can get to Texas!" She yelled back. "So get your head out your ass and continue looking for a damn car!"

"Sorry. I wasn't the one flirting with Colonel Sanders over here!" He said, pointing to Nick.

"HEY! Who you callin' a flirt?" She shouted in his face.

"Who you callin' Colonel Sanders?" Nick shouted as well.

"Oh shit…" Ellis knew this was not going to end well. He gripped onto his Submachine Gun tighter and backed away a little.

"What the hell is your problem, Richard?" Natalie asked.

"My problem is that we're in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse and you're busy flirting with this guy while _he_ was supposed to be keepin' guard!" He said.

"What the hell? You were watchin' us?" Nick asked, a little embarrassed.

"All I'm saying is? We got no time even for one night stands! So forget about it, alright?" Richard stomped off, ahead of the group.

"Get back here, Teach!" Nick yelled and went after him.

"Boys! Please! We- AH!" She screamed. "No! Nick!" She cried for him as she was getting dragged away. "NICK! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

He turned around to see that a Smoker had gotten Natalie. It was on top of a building and Natalie was dangling from it. She struggled to breathe and tried to loosen the Smoker's grip.

"Nat!" He fired his Combat Rifle at it. It exploded and Natalie fell to the ground with a thud. Nick ran up to her and helped her to her feet. "You okay, Nat?"

She grunted in pain but nodded. "Yeah… I'm good. Thanks." She thanked and massaged her left wrist.

"Nick," Ellis called out. "It ain't safe. We'd better head back." He suggested.

"A-greed." He said. "We can continue tomorrow."

* * *

The four of them managed to head back safely. The night came around again and Natalie was feeling discomfort in her left wrist. She had landed on it after the Smoker had let her go. So she offered to be the guard for tonight.

She looked outside the window and continued to massage her left wrist which had been killing her. It was really annoying for her... but not as annoying as Richard was. Dumbass.

"Ahem." She looked up to see Nick. He knelt down in front of her. "May I?" He held out his hand to her.

She sighed and then gave him her left hand. He inspected her injured hand and then brought out a health pack that he hand brought with him.

"Oh, Nick. You don't have to do that. I'm fine." She lied.

He gave a short laugh. "Look at me in the eyes and say that."

She opened her mouth but was soon speechless. She let out another sigh. "Fine."

He started to tend to her injured wrist. "Does hurt to ask for help, you know."

"I know…" She mumbled. "But I guess… I was just too pissed off to even think about the pain. Ow." She winced.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Besides, we're in a Zombie-infested world right now. We shouldn't even be fighting. I just don't know what Richard's problem was in the first place." She saddened.

"He's just mad at the world, like we all are." Nick concentrated on her wrist.

"So, you decided to go after him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I've never been good at taking insults, but you were no different." Nick smirked.

"Hm. True. I guess we're no different." She smiled.

He smiled. "We've never been different, Natalie. That's why we work together so well." He raised her hand. "All done. You'll be okay."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Nick. For everything. From the Smoker," She lifted her hand. "To this. I don't care what you or anyone says: you're a good man."

He chuckled. "You're just saying that because we're in a Zombie Apocalypse. You're got nothing to lose."

She giggled. "Maybe…"

He smiled, and started to enjoy the moonlight seeping through the window and onto her face. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, despite the cuts and bruises. He hadn't seen it coming, but she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and gazed into his dreamy green eyes.

"Natalie? Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick whispered.

She smiled. "I've got nothing to lose, Nick." She ran a hand past his cheek and through his hair. "Besides… you're a sight for sore eyes… I just can't let you get away. Do _you_ want _me_ to get away?"

"No." He grinned, and kissed her back.


	5. The Sacrifice

**Left 4 Dead – Nick and Natalie – "Sparks Fly "**

* * *

**Location: Rayford, Georgia  
In the house  
The Next Morning**

"Wake up, Sleepy-head." Nick whispered into Natalie's ear.

Natalie shifted, and kept her eyes shut. "Noooo…."

"Yeeeees… Come on. It's morning already." Nick kissed her on her cheek lovingly.

Last night, after the kiss, the both of them decided to share one room together. They talked and talked, until Natalie stole another kiss from him. One thing lead to another with them.

Natalie opened her eyes. Her source of blanket was Nick's white jacket. He wrapped arm around her and continued to kiss her on her cheek. "Nicky…" She blushed.

"Come on, Sweetie. We need to get up before the rest." He said.

She sighed. "Alright."

They went downstairs to the living room, where the rest of their respective groups were. They looked that Nick and Natalie with evil smiles and grins on their faces.

Natalie was scared. Nick tried to be tough. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Rochelle looked away, trying to conceal a giggle.

"It's nothing, really." Joel cleared his throat, also trying to conceal a chuckle.

"No, seriously. What?" Nick wanted to know.

"Uh, Nick?" Natalie tugged at his jacket. "They know…" She whispered.

Suddenly, Nick was feeling a little embarrassed and scared as well. "Oh! Um…"

"It's okay! You guys don't have to say anything!" Andy held up his hands. "It's cool! We're all cool with it!"

"We're not going to say anything. We're not going to ask anything. Just be cool, you two." Coach added.

"Um… okay. Thanks." Natalie thanked, but was confused.

"No problem. So, are we ready to find our car once again?" Joel asked.

* * *

This time, Andy decided to tag along. So Nick, Natalie, Richard, Ellis and Andy sat out once more to find the vehicle they needed to head to Texas. As they looked through the cars once again, Natalie had to ask Nick something.

"Nick?" She called out.

"What's up, beautiful?"

She smiled. "Nick… I'm a little… confused about last night." She confessed.

"What… do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Last night… We… Like, what did it meant? Did it meant something? Anything to you?" She asked with innocent eyes. "Because when I said that I didn't want you to get away, I… I kinda meant it."

He realized what she was trying to say. Something tugged at his heartstrings. He didn't know what to feel right now. "Natalie… I…"

"Son of a- AAAAH!" They were interrupted when they heard Andy screaming at the top of his lungs. "GET THIS MIGDET OFF MY BACK!" He had a Jockey riding him!

Joel cursed, but got close enough to whack the hideous thing with his baseball bat. Richard unloaded his AK-47 on it and killed it. Ellis helped Andy up to his feet.

"You okay, Andy?" Natalie asked, as she and Nick ran up to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." He assured. "That was NOT fun at all!"

"We'd better hurry and find a damn car!" Richard said. "Before-"

A shrill scream was released into the air, interrupting Richard.

"-that happens…"

"Incoming! Get ready, y'all!" Ellis ordered.

A herd of Zombies began to chase after them. They stood their ground and picked them off one by one. Special infected were taken out before they had the chance to respond.

_ROOOOAAAARR!_

Richard gulped. "Oh no…"

"Is that a…" Andy dreaded to even speak.

A truck flew over their heads.

"**TANK!**" Everybody screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Oh Lordy! That's a big-ass THANG!" Ellis was horrified.

"Sweet Jesus! JUST RUN!" Natalie screamed to everyone.

The Tank, however was gaining up on them, slapping very Zombie out of its way and throwing the pieces of the road or other heavy object at them.

"STOP THROWING SHIT AT US, YOU BIG ASSHOLE!" Richard yelled.

"Just run and shoot, you guys! Hurry!" Natalie fired her Auto Shotgun at it.

Nick knew the Tank was not going to give up easily. He knew what he had to do. "Alright, SCREW THIS!" He stopped running and looked at the Tank. "Hey, you big dumbass! Follow me! I'm right here!" He waved at the Tank.

Natalie stopped in her tracks. "Nick! What are you doing?"

"Creating a distraction! Get the hell out of here!" He yelled back to the others. "I'm right here, you big bully!" He ran for a heavily damaged store, away from the group. "Come and get me!" The Tank's attention was diverted to Nick.

"Nick, NO! DON'T!" Natalie went after him, but was caught by the arm by Richard.

"Natalie, STOP. We have to go. NOW!"

"No! LEMME GO, Richard!" She demanded and tried to wrestle out of his grip.

"Natalie! He's doing this for us! We have to go!" He said, still holding on her.

Tears streamed her face, as she took one last look at Nick. With a heavy heart, she looked away and ran with the rest of the group.


	6. Last Night

**Left 4 Dead – Nick and Natalie – "Sparks Fly "**

* * *

**Location: Rayford, Georgia  
In the house  
Later that Evening**

Natalie continued to sit in the corner of the living room. She brought her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. About 3 hours ago, Nick had sacrificed himself for the team when a Tank proved to be ruthless. She couldn't believe what she had seen, but she was glad she didn't have to see how it went down.

The best thing that had ever happened to her ever since this apocalypse… was now gone.

Suddenly, a series on knocks landed on the front door. Natalie was taken away from her trance by surprise. Richard and Joel got up with a golf club and baseball bat in hand.

"Stay back." Richard instructed the rest of the group.

Joel placed in hand on the door knob. He looked at Richard. Richard nodded. With that, Joel opened door and Richard was ready with his golf club but he lowered it when he realized who was at the door.

"No f*ckin' way…" Richard's jaw dropped.

"Yes f*ckin' way… now help me inside!" Nick held on the door way and onto his side.

Joel dropped his baseball bat and helped Nick inside the house.

Natalie was shocked beyond words. "Nick!" She couldn't believe it. "Oh my God! Nick!" She ran up to him.

"Get him to a room." Rochelle said.

* * *

Natalie managed to get Nick up to their room. She brought a health pack along with her, even though he said he was fine. He looked fine, but she could tell he was lying.

"How?" She asked.

Nick sat down on the bed. "The Tank followed me to that damaged store. Found a can of gas inside that place. Then boom: deep-fried Tank." He said. "Oh. And I managed to find a car for you guys. Keys were in the ignition. I drove it over here and parked it next to our vehicle. So, you guys can leave whenever you want."

Natalie frowned. "You… found a car…"

He nodded. "Yep. You guys can get out of here and to Texas."

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to conceal some tears. She walked up to the window and looked outside. "So now I know how you feel."

"About what?" He was confused.

"About me." She turned to face him. "So last night meant nothing to you? You're okay with me leaving?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Nat… I didn't say that."

"Well, isn't that what you're implying?"

"Nat, your group needed a car so that you can get out of here! That's what I risked my ass for!"

"Well, maybe after last night, I wish we _didn't_ have a car to find!" She confessed in anger. "Maybe I wished that our groups could stay together! Maybe I wished that you could tell me that you felt something after last night!"

"You wanna know how I felt? I felt loved!" He yelled.

She was speechless at that point.

"What I felt was the love you were giving me, even though we both said we had nothing to lose. Natalie, I liked you the moment I met you. You're beautiful. You're tough. And the fact that you were willing to give me a chance even after you knew I was an ex-con, was just awesome for me! You were the first woman who would actually want to talk about stuff with me! That felt good to me! And last night?" He grinned. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing. I just love everything about you, Nat, and I didn't want to lose you. So guess what? I hoped that we didn't find a car too…" He sniffed, trying not to cry. "But we did… It's not right if you bail on your team for me, Nat."

She sighed heavily, trying to take in all of this. "So let's make the most of what we have left." She walked up to him. "You willing to do that?"

He looked deep into those chocolate eyes of hers. "Yes."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He responded by running his fingers through her hair. Natalie ran her hands on his back. Like an electric shock through his spine, Nick winced at the pain and pulled away from the kiss.

"Nick? What's wrong?" That's when Nick had unintentionally turned around and reveal 3 large slashed across his white jacket. They were highlighted with patches of red… blood. She gasped in horror. "Oh my God! Nick! What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing, Natalie." He lied.

"Don't f*cking lie to me! It was a Witch, wasn't it? She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "I know a Witch attack when I see one." She walked up him. "Take your jacket and shirt off."

"Wait, what?"

"You need medical treatment. Don't try to play hero here. Take your jacket and shirt off. And it's not like I haven't seen your body." She said.

Hesitant at first, he slowly and carefully took off his jacket and kept it on the bed. Natalie walked up to him and began to unbutton his blue shirt for him. "Nat?"

She was done to the last few buttons. "I wanted to do this anyway." She smirked.

Natalie sat him down on the bed. Cautiously, she applied the cream on the scars. Nick shut his eyes tightly and curled his hand into a tight fist, trying to withstand the pain. Natalie knew of this. After she was done with the cream, she had to bandage the wounds, but before she did, she crawled to his front and kissed him deeply. With a another smile, she went on to bandage him.

"Nat, can I say something?" He asked.

"Of course, Nick. What's on your mind?" She smiled.

"You." He said. She had finished bandaging him, so he turned to face her. He took her hands. "Natalie, I don't want you to leave. Call me selfish, but I don't want you be away from me. But like I said: we can't bail on our teams. Trust me, if there was another way, I would make you stay. Hell, I'd leave Ellis behind just to bring you along!"

She laughed out loud. "I bet you would."

"Yeah, I would. Nat," He carefully chose his next words. "You have turned everything around for me in this short time we've spent together. I love you. I really do. If we ever meet again, I hope it's when reality is set straight. So that I can marry you and start a family with you like a proper man. So that I can wake to those eyes of your every morning," He ran a hand past her cheek. "So that I can hear you say 'I love you too, Nick' before I sleep."

She inhaled deeply, trying to obscure a sob.

"I really wished things were different." The only reply he got from her was another passionate kiss from her.

She sniffed, and wiped away her tears. "This is our last night. I want to make the best of it. Can you?"

He smirked, and ran a hand through her hair. "A few scars aren't going to stop me."


	7. Don't Forget about Me

**Left 4 Dead – Nick and Natalie – "Sparks Fly "**

* * *

**Location: Rayford, Georgia  
In the house  
The next morning**

Natalie opened her eyes wide. It was morning already. She had prayed that the dawn would never come, but it did. She had to face the fact that she was never going to see Nick again. He was still asleep, but he had an arm around her. She took that arm and brought it closer to her face so she could kiss his hand and whisper, "Don't forget about me."

Later, both groups met their vehicles. Natalie dumped her Auto-Shotgun in the truck and shut it. She turned to Nick, who handed her a Magnum. "Here. Take this."

She smiled. "I already have one, Nick."

"Yeah, but this is mine. And I want you to have it." He said. "Think of it as… a good luck charm."

She smiled, and tried to hide a cry. She took the weapon. "Okay."

Nick stared into her brown eyes, and she hugged him tightly; hugged him for the last time. He hugged her tightly just as much, not wanting to let her go, but he had to. "Time to go, Sweetheart."

Her arms clung onto him. "No…"

"I'm sorry." He pulled back. "Take care of yourself."

"I love you." Tear flowed down her cheeks.

Without a word, he kissed her passionately for the last time. "I love you too."

The Jacksonville survivors got into their vehicle. Natalie opened the passenger door and looked at him for one last time. "Don't forget about me."

He resisted the urge to tear up. "Never."

She managed to smile, and blew a kiss to him. With that, she got into the car and instructed Joel. "Get us out of here before I decided to stay."

The Savannah survivors waved as they watch the vehicle drive down the road. Something told Nick that he shouldn't have gotten close to her. Something told Nick that he should've with her. But they both made their decisions. Nothing could be done. If only things were different. _Maybe another life_, he thought. _I'd be more responsible, more elegant… and I'd be lucky enough to meet Natalie._

"Ellis," Nick called out to him. "Drive us out of here before I decide to drive after her."

* * *

**THE END!  
**

**A/N: To those who read this, thanks for sticking with this story :) Happy Holidays!  
**


End file.
